Damn You, Sylvia Black
by ShyFangirl
Summary: One shot. Genderbent AU. Lyle Evans and Jane Potter's unresolved sexual tension in sixth year.


_A/N: I might add more Genderbent AU one-shots of the Marauders to this, if you're interested. So this may become a series._

 _Please tell me what you think! There'll probably be other Genderbent Marauder ships in here as well so feel free to tell me in the comments about your ships. Reviews are the best._

* * *

 **Damn You, Sylvia Black**

Lyle joined in on the uproar of Gryffindors as the seeker caught the snitch, almost falling off his broom in the process.

After the game, Jane Potter strutted toward her, Sylvia Black following with a smirk on her face. Everyone was congratulating the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs were solemn in their defeat; already at the changing rooms.

"I knew you were rooting for me," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Oh sure, Potter." He rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was the seeker I was cheering for or anything."

"That prat?" She raised an eyebrow. "Nah, I know you couldn't take your eyes off me. You love the uniform."

Lyle found himself blushing. It was true he loved her Quidditch robes; they seemed to accentuate every curve she owned. But, Jane was still insufferable as always. It didn't matter how attractive she looked right now.

Sylvia smirked knowingly, "I think I see Marlin." She suddenly said, glancing over Lyle's shoulder. "Oi, Mckinnon!" She stalked away, half-heartedly waving good-bye to Jane and Lyle.

"So you do love the uniform?" Jane said, an eyebrow raised curiously, taking a few steps closer. Lyle's head snapped up from where he'd been staring at his shoes. He captured the hazel eyes with his own green ones. Jane's intense gaze was hard to pry away from.

"I-I..." Lyle could feel his face flush scarlet. It was the first game of sixth year. He was sure he could control himself around Jane when she wore her Quidditch gear this year. Turns out no.

Jane smirked, leaning up on her toes so her mouth was inches away from Lyle's. "Never pegged you to like a girl in uniform."

Lyle closed his eyes, waiting for her to lean in and kiss him.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes. Jane Potter was walking away; heading to the changing rooms, her cloak swaying behind her. Lyle's eyes darted around the pitch to make sure no one had noticed.

Later on, in the common room, the Gryffindors celebrated their victory. Butterbeers were held in every hand and some had even gotten drunk on firewhisky already.

"Alright there, Evans?" Potter smirked. Lyle turned, the hazel eyes staring at him knowingly ( _she's as bad as Sylvia Black_ , he thought). The memory of the almost-kiss still fresh in his mind, he hid his pink-tinted face behind another gulp of butterbeer.

"Yeah, you?" He tried to say coolly. "Shouldn't you be flaunting your victory at Avery?"

Jane waved her off with her bottle, "that can wait." She paused before saying, "I'd rather be here with you."

There was a flutter in his stomach that made him hesitate. "Oh?" His voice cracked.

Jane Potter had become more bearable this year, Lyle had found. It was only November and Lyle had found himself already dreaming of the Quidditch captain and what was under her Quidditch robes.

"You sound surprised," Jane giggled, "I thought we were friends now."

"Oh? Oh, yeah!" Lyle remembered. "How's that going?" He nudged her shoulder, "are we in the zone of super-secret-handshake yet? Or more high-fives?"

Jane giggled, a burst of loud and bright energy that filled the room, her hazel eyes sparkling up at him.

By the end of sixth year, Lyle had noticed how Jane had been distancing herself from Lyle. Only a little. She still spoke to him in class, but whenever Lyle tried to hang out with her outside of Charms or sit next to her in the Great Hall for lunch, Sylvia Black The Intervener would appear.

She'd drag Jane off on some 'top secret' Marauder business, or she'd plonk herself down between Jane and Lyle. Whatever the reason, Lyle hated her for it. She really wanted to talk to Jane more than ever. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all...

He'd tried talking to Ramona Lupin about it, but she only shrugged and said "Sylvia's a little impatient with Jane's pathetic-ness this year."

So now, Lyle Evans was elbowing everyone in the crowd out the door of Transfiguration to get to Black.

"Black!" Lyle grabbed a hold of Sylvia's shirt, yanking her back beside him.

"What the f-" Sylvia yelped, whirling round ready for a fight. When she saw it was just Good Boy Evans, she relaxed. Lyle was expecting the annoying smirk she always wore. Instead, she frowned at him. "Evans, what now?"

"Don't tell me you're raring to go to class, Black?" Lyle chuckled. "All the Marauders seem to have changed this year, it seems."

"This wouldn't be about Jane, would it, Evans?"

Lyle nodded, feeling a little stupid under Sylvia's gaze but determined none-the-less. "More to do with your meddling, actually."

"My meddling?" Sylvia sounded amused, placing both hands on hips, looking ready to throw her head back and laugh at him. "If you're referring to the way I keep you from hurting her, it's _necessary_ meddling."

"Keep me from hurting her? What are you-"

"Oh dear Merlin, Evans!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you really that blind?"

Lyle hesitated, frowning at her.

"Jane's still so bloody in love with you it's pathetic. And you still lead her on." Sylvia shot him a pointed look, an uncomfortable knot tightened in his stomach. Was he really that careless?

 _Jane Potter was in love with him?_

"And don't give me that, 'we're just friends' bullshit, okay? It's obvious you fancy her!"

 _There_ was the Sylvia Black smirk Lyle hated.

"I... No, I-"

"And that," Sylvia prodded a finger in his chest, "is why I am keeping you two separate. You figure out your feelings and you can talk to her." And with that, she turned and waltzed down the corridor.

Pausing half-way, she glanced back at a confused and guilty looking Lyle Evans. "Promise me the next time you talk to her _properly_ , you tell her all you want to do is snog her in the nearest broom cupboard, alright?"

Lyle had never blushed so hard in his life. Some girls to his right made long 'oooooh' noises as they passed him, giggling. He wished the floor had just opened and swallowed him whole.

 _Damn you, Sylvia Black_.


End file.
